


杀人AI 在线销魂——遗憾、死亡、走马灯

by CassandraDAuguste



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraDAuguste/pseuds/CassandraDAuguste
Summary: 全部来自ShindanMaker，一字未改，切合得令人发指，刀准得不可思议期末考完才有心力写...如果还有兴趣的话【望天】假若有太太愿意拿去写...那自然是极好的。





	杀人AI 在线销魂——遗憾、死亡、走马灯

1.维吉尔一生最大的遗憾是  
结冰的墨水瓶，  
畸变的信仰，  
以及一切只是偶然。

2.但丁一生最大的遗憾是  
无尽的计年，  
同命异路，  
以及蒙蔽双眼的自我挣扎。

3.尼禄一生最大的遗憾是  
锈迹斑斑的剑，  
黄金时代的丧钟，  
以及没能实现的祝福。

4.那一天，  
但丁被圣经、无法控制的杀欲、走失的若隐若现杀掉了。

5.那一天，  
维吉尔被蓝色的炸药、狂喜、梦里的相遇杀掉了。

6.那一天，  
尼禄被敞开的门、忍无可忍的孤独、走丢了的平行世界杀掉了。

7.但丁在临终之时所见到的光景是——“战败后的城堡废墟”和“人影正无声坠落的慢镜头”，时至今日、他依旧是个逃兵

8.维吉尔在临终之时所见到的光景是——“只差一步就能将军的棋盘”和“直至最后都没被觉察的谎言”，即使如此、他也想和什么人一起活下去

9.尼禄在临终之时所见到的光景是——“在老钟楼里筑巢的鸦群”和“直至最后都没被觉察的谎言”，时至今日、他终于见证了最后


End file.
